helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Prince Series
Dark Prince is an alternate universe version of Code Geass. Amongst the most notable changes is that the Order of the Black Knights was founded earlier by Lelouch and is far more developed than in the OTL Code Geass. Technology remains within its canon levels with seventh generation 'Super' Knightmares being rare, though they are being developed. In the series, two of the 'books' already being up on Fanfiction.net, Lelouch has proceeded to unveil the Black Knights to the world. Unlike in the original timeline the Black Knights are, through Lelouch and his allies, a robust military economic complex. Characters Main Characters Lelouch vi Britannia Leader of the Black Knights The titular Dark Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is the son of the current Britannian Emperor, and cousin to the current Tsar of Russia at the beginning of the story. Certifiably a genius Lelouch is a skilled tactician, and shows capacity for knightmare frames and other engineering assisting in the designing of the MMI series, and Edinburgh series Knightmares. Kallen Stadtfeld Freedom Fighter, Child of nobility Daughter of a Britannian duke, and a Japanese woman Kallen is the most odd example of an area 11 freedom fighter. She pilots the Gurren Nishiki in combat, and attends prestigious Ashford Accademy during the day. Kallen is a skilled fighter, and a valuable member of the Black Knights. Clovis la Britannia Britannian Prince, Artist Lelouch's half brother is to put it mildly a louse specifically of the womanizing variety. He spends more time partying and painting than his assigned role as administrator. As an amateur strategist he is easily beaten by more experienced fighters such as Lelouch or Cornelia. Clovis is however not a truly malevolent person. Though not particularly competent on the battlefield he is capable of running things in Tokyo, a fact Cornelia exploits after her apointment as the new Viceroy of Area 11. Charles di Britannia 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. An imposing figure to be sure Charles di Britannia rules one third of the world and his stature is practically symbolic of this fact. His heirs lead armies, and conquer nations. Lelouch's father is descended from the Celtic leader Eowyn through which the Britannian royal family is descended from. He also possess the power of Geass, a seemingly common trait amongst Britannia's royal family. Charles is a master strategist, both on and off the battlefield. Jeremiah Gottwald Britannian Noble, Loyal Knight Margrave Jeremiah's first posting was apart of the guard of the Aries Villa, which continued until the assassination of the Empress Marriane. He formerly commanded the Purist Faction of Area 11, and now leads what is becoming quickly the foundation for Lelouch's Royal Guard. Edmund Burke Black Knight, Britannian noble A member of the Thorian faction, and long Lelouch's right hand in military matters Burke holds the rank of Colonel within the Black Knights at the beginning of Dark Prince. Within Area 11 his position focuses upon military assaults under taken by the Black Knights. Nations, Locations and Factions Dark Prince is divided amongst multiple factions, with individual groups clamoring for power over nation states. The Holy Britannian Empire Of which Lelouch is a member of the Royal Family. The Empire is a Superpower, one of three, and originally pioneered the Knightmare Frame, as of 2017 atb it holds 18 colonies labelled Areas. The current ruler is Charles di Britannia, Lelouch's father, who as of yet has not appeared directly. Area Eleven, the former Republic of Japan Japan was originally a fairly powerful island nation, due in part to it holding the Fuji Mines which is one of the largest and most easily accesible reserves of Sakuradite, however due to their part in the Oriental Incident they were invaded, and conquered and then declared a territory of the Empire, becoming Area 11. Japan has four home islands, Kyushu, Hokkaido, Honshu, and Shikoku. Compared to other areas Japan was taken with most of its infrastructure and military intact, unfortunately it also has a much higher rate of terrorism than other colonies. Japan or Area 11 is nominally under the control of the Empire however in reality it is far more chaotic. The Island of Hokkaido is under the legitimate control of Lelouch vi Britannia and the Black Knights, and is under the administration of Coordinator Kurita, an ardent supporter of the Dark Prince. Hokkaido also contains readily accessible reserves of Sakuradite, however only the Black Knights are aware of this. The Island of Kyushu in October 2017atb is subject to invasion by the Chinese Federation. This invasion was known about prior so a counter plan was prepared ahead of time. In response to the invasion the Black Knights spearhead Operation Cromwell. Honshu is the largest of the Japanese home islands and controlled mainly by Britannia's colonial administration and the Six Houses of Kyoto, however it is worth noting the Order of the Black Knights controls the northern regions, those closest to Hokkaido in all but name. Terrorism is commonplace by 2017 on this Island, which leads to heavy handed responses by the Colonial Regime. The Order of the Black Knights The Order of the Black Knights, or the Order of Black Knights, or even just the Black Knights or variations there of are a multinational independent military economic force under the command of a ten member supreme council, which is headed by Lelouch vi Britannia. The Black Knights are governed by a Philosophical set of ideals, amongst the more repeated tenets are 'the only ones who should kill are those prepared to die'. These philosophical ideas were penned by Lelouch vi Britannia in 2013 atb and the book in which they are published is widely popular both in Britannia and Europe. The Black Knights are divided into six factions, three of which are labelled as 'Radicals', and the other three are 'Puritans' determined by each factions slant of the Black Knights Philosophy. With regards to technology the Black Knights are extremely advanced. They are the only power as of 2017 atb fielding Seventh Generatioin Mass Production Type Knightmares. Anti Invasion Coallition A temporary alliance forged between the Japanese Freedom Fighters, the Six Houses of Kyoto, the Black Knights, and the forces of the colonial administration of Area 11 to counter the Chinese Invasion of Kyushu. European Union The EU is a Federal Union and one of the three superpowers made up of multiple states each of which maintain their own militaries. France, Germany, the Netherlands and the Russian Empire are major powers within the Union. The EU spans all of Europe, as well as a large swathe of Asia and parts of Africa. With regards to technology it has achieved technological parity with the Empire of Britannia, though their Panzer Hummel's is superior to the Britannian Sutherland. The EU is formally at war with Britannia as of 2017 atb though fighting is confined mainly to Africa and the Atlantic. The Russian Empire Is the largest of the EU member states and its royal family is related to the royal family of Britannia. The current Tsar is a cousin of Lelouch vi Britannia. The current Grand Marshal of the Army, and brother to the previous Tsar, is affiliated with the Black Knights. Russia's military has several contracts with the Black Knights amongst the largest of these is an arms deal supplying the Russian Speznatz, Special Forces, Wiedzmin Knightmare Frames. There exists a great deal of enemity in Russia, particularly Asiatic Russia against the Chinese Federation. At present the Empire is in a period of heavy political strife. Technology In Dark Prince most technology from the original Code Geass still exist, and Sakuradite is extremely useful. Float System The Float System was originally developed by Schneziel's research team but the information was stolen by the Black Knights who have since developed their own Float System. This technology permits Knightmare Frames or other vehicles equipped to fly. Category:Dark Prince Category:Universe Category:Code Geass